Lyra's Will
by Bellatree
Summary: A little oneshot about midsummer's day.


**A/N: Yayness! My first HDM fic! This was inspired my Yellowcard's _Only One,_ especially the part that says:_ Leave a not for you my only one. _I hope you like it!

* * *

Lyra's Will**

Lyra treaded softly through the gardens. It was almost midday. Pantalaimon was climbing a tree further ahead as she passed a pool with a fountain under a wide-spreading tree, and there was the gate. The door to, it seemed, Lyra's only meaning in existence.

There was the wooden bench.

* * *

Will sat down and ran his hand along the smooth, weathered wood of the bench in his oxford. How much it reminded him of Lyra, how longingly he wanted to hold her in his arms, to hear her indignant voice, to kiss her soft, tingling lips.

It was a year since they had parted, and today was midsummer's day.

* * *

Lyra looked into the sky: The sun was well above the Earth now; it was past midday.  
She sat up and closed her eyes expectantly; hoping, searching, wishing for a trace of Will.  
But she felt nothing.  
There was no special connection, just a pain-filled memory of their parting.

* * *

_Maybe it's not midday in Lyra's world yet, _Will thought, _Maybe her time is slower._

Will sat on the bench still, he didn't know what to expect, maybe his hoping and wishing would bring her into his world, and she'd be sitting right next to him, and he could hold her forever…  
But she wasn't there.

* * *

The sun had set long ago, and a cool breeze was flowing through the gardens.  
Oh how Lyra loved Will.  
She could never love again, never.  
It had felt like a part of her was torn away when Will left, the same pain she'd felt when she and Pan were separated, but still, somehow, different.  
Lyra looked up at the stars, wondering if Will's stars were the same. Everything reminded her of Will, not a day went by when she didn't think of him.

She suddenly felt very alone.

Will was not here; he never would be.

They were separated by more than space, more than time. Lyra was surrounded by this infinite nothingness, this never-ending, ever-expanding universe that separated her from Will.  
She could never reach him; she was so close, yet so far.  
Lyra started to sob.  
Pain filled tears ran down her cheeks as she gasped despairingly.  
She couldn't take it anymore; she stood to her feet and screamed her lungs out  
It was a heart-breaking scream, aimed at the stars, the universe, and this, this _Dust_ for separating her from her Will.  
Her scream faltered, and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing violently.  
"Oh Will. I love you." She murmured.  
Pantalaimon came close to her, and she cuddled him into her chest.  
Pan missed Kirjava too.

Lyra picked up a sharp branch that had fallen on the ground, and picked herself up onto the bench.  
With tears streaming down her face, she began to engrave letters in the bench.

_I love you Will._ It said.

Lyra kissed the spot in the corner she'd engraved and held her dear Pantalaimon close to her.  
And she fell asleep under the moon.

* * *

_Why?_ Thought Will, fighting back the tears, _I loved her _so_ much…_  
He pounded the bench with his fist.  
_Why did she have to be taken away?_  
Will knew the answer to these questions; and he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.  
He let them slip out of his eyes, but he clenched his teeth and gripped the bench so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
He looked up at the stars, and wondered if Lyra was looking at them too.

It was too much to bear!  
The thought of her being so close, so untouchable, she was still close, but just out of his desperate grasp.  
He let out a sorrow-filled howl of anger and pain.  
Kirjava came close, and crawled into Will's lap; they knew each other well now.  
Will spied a sharp branch that had fallen from a tree onto the ground. He picked it up and started etching away in the wood.

He wrote:

_I love you Lyra._

Then he curled up with Kirjava beside the bench and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Lyra woke. It was still dark, but the sun was ever-so-slightly lighting up the eastern sky.  
Pantalaimon stirred, and Lyra held him tight in her arms.  
She ran her fingers delicately over the markings she'd made in the bench.

_I love you Lyra._

She thought of Will, and smiled.  
The smile quickly left her face as she studied the words carefully.

_I love you Lyra._

'_That's not what I wrote!' _She thought.  
Her heart started beating faster, _what was going on?_  
She calmed herself.  
"That's not what I wrote…" She said quietly to herself, smiling.

* * *

_I love you Will._

Will read the engraving over and over again.

I love you Will. 

"I didn't write that…"  
It wasn't even Will's handwriting; it looked like…Lyra's?  
Will traced the writing with his finger.  
"I love _you_ Lyra…" He whispered softly, and smiled to himself, filled with elation.

* * *

They'd found it! The gate, the door, the window, the key, the loophole; they'd found each other.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

**Em Quagmire **


End file.
